R&E
by ilianabanana
Summary: Reddie. Hay cosas de las que quieres huir, pero sin importar cuanto corras, siempre te alcanzan. Richie lo descubre una tarde de verano de 1989.


Richie Tozier se despierta de golpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par y con el corazón latiendo tan rápidamente que se siente como si se pudiera salir de su pecho. No le ha despertado su madre golpeando a la puerta y mucho menos el ―siempre desconectado en vacaciones― reloj, sino su propia conciencia en forma de sueños extraños que le han estado atormentando desde que el estúpido de Henry Bowers y su primo, comenzaran a esparcir esos rumores a toda voz. Esos que por supuesto _no_ son verdad.

El muchacho toma una bocanada de aire y talla su rostro con ambas manos, con la intención de tranquilizarse un poco antes de salir de la cama. Todo lo que debe hacer es poner la mente en blanco y fingir que no le afecta en absoluto como lo ha estado haciendo con el asunto de Eso, que comparado con la tontería de Bowers, en realidad no es nada. Los rumores no pueden matarlo y eso ya lo vuelve la mitad de llevadero.

Richard se quita las sábanas de encima y toma sus gafas de la mesita de noche a su lado. En el momento en que su vista se aclara, es como si el mundo se pintara de nuevo y eso le tranquiliza porque puede notar que en realidad nada ha cambiado, sin importar lo muy diferente que él se sienta. Su escritorio está desordenado; lleno de las tareas que no entregó y dibujos absurdos. Su pared repleta de posters de bandas y grupos y el piso debajo de su cama tapizado de pornografía que en realidad no mira, pero que compra porque es lo que los chicos de su edad hacen, o algo así.

Sí, todo está exactamente igual que siempre.

De un salto, Richie baja de la cama sintiéndose mucho mejor, con la energía suficiente como para disfrutar del perfecto día de verano que ya comienza a sentirse caluroso, y cuyo sol entra por su ventana como si fuera medio día. Aunque tal vez, conociéndose a sí mismo, lo fuese. No le sorprendería, es un chico en crecimiento y dormir y comer es todo lo que necesita, aunque su madre no esté muy ―o nada― de acuerdo con ello.

Sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa o si quiera lavarse el rostro, el pelinegro sale de su habitación y desciende por las escaleras sintiendo el calor de la madera bajo sus pies, cosquilleándole. Parece que es demasiado tarde y su padre se ha ido a trabajar. Su madre, en cambio, está en el salón sacudiendo el polvo mientras ve a medias un programa de variedades en el televisor aún con el pijama encima. Está tan inmersa en sus dos labores que cuando su hijo aparece frente a ella suelta un grito y deja caer el sacudidor.

―Por Dios, Richard ―le reprende con exageración en la voz y una mano en el corazón―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunta.

―Aquí vivo ―responde simple y llanamente, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Ella lo sigue.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero y no me hables así. ¿Por qué no estás en la calle con tus amigos?

―No tengo amigos ―dice y hay algo de verdad en sus palabras, aunque sería mejor aclarar que _ya_ no tiene amigos.

―¿Qué hay de Stan? ¿El chico Denbrough? Estuviste casi todo el verano merodeando con ellos y los otros. Parecías divertirte.

Ella está usando su tono de voz maternal, comprensiva y un poco exasperante. Richie sabe que está tratando de averiguar que ha pasado porque está preocupada por su hijo, pero él no encuentra la manera de decirle que prefirió abandonar a sus amigos antes que morir a manos de un payaso loco. Que fue egoísta y les dejó, no sólo comportándose como un idiota, diciendo cosas innecesarias, sino dividiendo al grupo. _Dividiéndolos_. Ella no le creería de todas formas, así que decide ir por el camino fácil.

―Peleamos ―dice y es otra verdad a medias pero a esa altura de su vida está demasiado acostumbrado a decirlas―. Bill es idiota ―agrega sólo porque sí. Porque prefiere que la culpa caiga sobre él.

Su madre no hace otro comentario, sabe que cuando él no quiere hablar no lo hace, porque es un malcriado. Richard lo sabe y no le importa, tampoco es como si pudiera controlarlo, él es como es y su mamá le quiere tal cual. Lo mismo con su padre. No importa cuántas veces se equivoque o que tan mal se porte, es casi seguro que ellos le perdonarán o le justificarán. _Lo aceptarán_.

El tema muere y el muchacho, dispuesto a tomar su desayuno, calienta en el horno de microondas lo que Maggie ha preparado más temprano y ha dejado en la estufa. No sabe igual que si lo hubiera comido al momento, pero está hambriento y no comerlo significaría tener que hacer su propio alimento, habilidad que él, por supuesto, no posee.

Su madre continúa con la limpieza y él termina el desayuno aún sin tener idea de lo que hará ese día. Ir al árcade queda descartado por razones obvias. No se le antoja ir por un helado, ni pasear en bicicleta, tampoco ir al cine solo porque eso sería patético y él es perdedor, no patético. _Era_ un perdedor, se corrige, frustrado, enojado y también con muchas ganas de volver a golpear a Bill en la cara por haberle metido en tantos problemas. Por no haberles dejado tener un verano normal donde el peligro de muerte no estuviera involucrado.

Richie supone que le tocará pasar el día en casa.

Pero el plan es incluso más aburrido de lo que suena. Dentro es aburrido, caluroso y aburrido. En la televisión no hay nada además de mierda en la programación, aunque su madre parece estárselo pasando bomba. Él no, él se siente como la bomba, una bomba que explotará si tiene que ver un capítulo más de _Los años maravillosos_. Así que se pone de pie, se dirige al cuarto de baño, se ducha, se viste y vuelve a bajar, pero su mamá sigue mirando ese jodido programa y él decide que prefiere ver el grifo de la cocina gotear. De hecho, eso es justo lo que planeaba hacer, pero como si se tratase de un plan divino, sus ojos se topan con el teléfono colgado en la pared del corredor, dándole _por fin_ algo que hacer.

Algo entretenido.

―¿Mamá? ―pregunta en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchado y ella le responde con el típico «¿mmh?» que denota que no le está prestando atención―. Voy a usar el teléfono un momento.

Ella responde:

―Ajá.

Y Rich lo descuelga de la pared.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro en el momento en que comienza a escuchar el pitido de la línea en el auricular. Sabe que todo lo que necesita para aligerar un poco el día con un par de llamadas de broma. Hace un tiempo que no lo hace, pero quiere suponer que no ha perdido el toque, es él al fin y al cabo. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es marcar un número al azar (usando la lada de Derry) y esperar a que alguien conteste para preguntar el clásico «Disculpe, ¿ahí lavan ropa?».

El chico se ríe mentalmente por su genialidad mientras marca el número en el tablero. El sonido de la marcación se hace presente y luego el de la llamada entrante. Richie comienza a sentir la emoción subir desde la punta de sus pies hasta la coronilla, la posibilidad de estar llamando a alguien que pudiera reconocer su voz subiendo la adrenalina.

Alguien toma la llamada.

—¿Sí? —regunta una voz al otro lado de la línea. Rich la conoce.

_Conoce_ la voz.

Y es porque sabe de quien se trata que por alguna razón no puede hablar. Su corazón late rápido, casi tanto como cuando despertó esa mañana de la pesadilla, sólo que en esta ocasión se siente diferente, _muy_ diferente. Es como sí… Richard no lo sabe, no sabe como describirlo, pero es diferente. No es desagradable y se está convirtiendo en algo familiar.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se sintió así? No lo recuerda, pero ahora es más persistente que nunca y hace que su corazón de _verdad_ lata. ¿Es porque han pasado días desde que lo escuchó por última vez? Tal vez. O tal vez el desayuno le cayó pesado. En cualquiera de los casos no quiere sentirse de esa forma porque le recuerda a lo que Bowers le ha dicho, así que hace lo que siempre hace cuando eso comienza.

Se comporta como un idiota.

—Eh, Eddie. Pásame a tu madre —dice y se arrepiente al instante, pero es demasiado tarde para rectificar.

—Ja, ja. Hola, Richie. No te extrañaba —le responde con esa voz aguda tan conocida. La misma que le está causando un mini infarto. ¿Es que su corazón jamás iba a calmarse? Joder—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho, hablar con tu madre —y sigue y sigue, aparentemente incapaz de detenerse, las manos sudorosas.

—Si vas a seguir con tu mierda voy a colgar —amenaza. Richie sabe que no lo hará, es Eddie, pero se detiene. ¿Cómo? No lo sabe, pero lo hace.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dice y levanta una de sus manos en son de paz a pesar de que sabe de que su amigo no puede verlo —. ¿Qué tal tu brazo? —pregunta, intentando sonar casual y no tan alterado como se siente.

—¿Para eso has llamado? —le pregunta, incrédulo.

—De acuerdo, me atrapaste. Me equivoqué de número. En realidad, quería hablar con ah- Bill —responde, pero la verdad ni si quiera sabe el número de Bill, no de memoria. No como el de Eddie, aparentemente.

—Creí que estaban enojados, que no se hablaban —cuestiona. Si Richard tiene problemas para cerrar la boca, Edward no se quedaba atrás.

Un paranoico de mierda, en opinión de Richie.

—¡De acuerdo! Estaba haciendo bromas telefónicas y marqué por accidente —se rinde.

—¿De cuánto era la posibilidad de que marcaras aleatoriamente mi nú…?

—Cierra ya la boca —le interrumpe, exasperado.

Uno pensaría que eso debió calmar su aparentemente nuevo problema de taquicardia, pero no. Rich se siente peor que antes.

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio. Tozier agradece que se trata de un silencio no presencial porque de tener que ver la cara de Eddie mientras no se dicen nada, seguramente sería el doble de complicado. Para él y su muy sensible corazón que _no_ está sintiendo nada.

—¿…y qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta de repente, haciendo que Rich recuerde que está allí. No que lo hubiera olvidado, es que ha preferido ignorarlo, pero ahora ya no puede.

—Bromas telefónicas —responde y suena un poco patético, tiene que admitirlo.

Tal vez ya ha dejado de ser perdedor y ahora es patético. Supone que el cambio ha venido desde que se quedó sin el resto del club.

—¿Es que nunca vas a madurar?

—No. La verdad no lo creo. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

Edward no responde de inmediato.

—Veo la tele con mi mamá.

—¿Los años maravillosos?

—Sí —responde derrotado.

—Somos patéticos. ¡Ey! ¿Por qué no salimos o algo? —dice y aunque era lo que quería decir, no puede creer que lo ha hecho.

Es decir, no que tenga algo de malo que ellos- que los dos… ¿Eddie pensaría mal de él? ¿Pensaría como Henry?

El pánico se apodera de su cuerpo rápidamente. Su mente dando vueltas como un remolino que lo arrastra hasta lo profundo, allí donde sus peores miedos residen y le gritan con la voz de Bowers esa palabra que ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar, esa de la que Eddie no tiene idea y por lo tanto, no hay manera de que piense equivocadamente de él. Porque él no es eso y definitivamente el que haya invitado a un amigo a pasar el día no tiene nada que ver. No hay segundas intenciones, no hay nada y aún así está tan asustado.

¿Cómo debería retractarse sobre su invitación?

—Mm… claro. ¿Te veo en la plaza? —le responde y Richard se queda sin aire porque ha sido demasiado tarde para cancelar.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta y su voz suena ahogada.

Está sorprendido porque de todos, es con Eddie con el que se lleva peor. ¿O tal vez se llevan tan bien que por eso pueden molestarse mutuamente? Probablemente.

—Sí, claro. No soporto un maldito capítulo más de esa serie. Nos vemos en treinta minutos.

Eddie no espera una respuesta, simplemente cuelga y Tozier se queda allí, de pie como un idiota con el teléfono en la mano, pegado a su oído y los dientes tan apretados que comienza a doler. No sabe qué hacer, no cree tener el valor para para ir por el centro de Derry acompañado únicamente de otro chico. Sabe que es estúpido pero así es como se siente. No quiere que la gente le mire, no quiere que la gente hable, no quiere que le señalen porque él no es… él no-

Él no es _eso_.

Joder, ni si quiera puede decirlo.

Richie cuelga el teléfono y camina arrastrando los pies de vuelta al salón. Sabe que si quisiera llegar a tiempo a la reunión —cita no— tendría que tomar su bici en ese instante y salir en dirección a la plaza, pero en su lugar va y se sienta junto a su madre, sintiéndose pequeño y cobarde. Peor que una mierda. Va a dejar plantando a uno de sus amigos por una tontería que no debería afectarle tanto como le afecta. Un amigo al que _él_ invitó además de todo.

_¿Por qué?_ Se pregunta. ¿Por qué si nunca le ha importado lo que la gente piense de él ahora sí? _Tal vez porque es que verdad_. Dice una vocecita dentro de su cabeza apenas audible que él censura de inmediato. _No, no y no_. Lo que pasa es que no quiere problemas, ni para él, ni para Eddie. Sí, lo mejor es alejarse, de la misma forma en que se ha alejado del asunto de Eso. Lo sabe, así que no entiende porque los pies le pican por salir corriendo en dirección al centro, llenos de ansiedad porque sería una locura, sería alimentar las llamas del fuego. Los rumores de Bowers.

En la televisión, el corte comercial termina y Richie decide mandar todo al diablo.

Lo que pasa después es un poco confuso. El muchacho no sabe en que momento ha salido de casa y ha comenzado a pedalear hasta la plaza, con el corazón en un puño y la caliente brisa alborotando su cabello apenas húmedo. Impulsivo, como siempre ha sido. Rich ni si quiera recuerda si se ha despedido de su madre, todo lo sabe es que es que ha querido encontrarse con una cara conocida. _Esa_ cara. Salir de casa, dejar de ocultarse y lo ha hecho, voluntarioso. Ahora conduce su bici rápidamente con la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración arrítmica. Va tarde y aunque él nunca ha sido del tipo puntual, ahora realmente quiere llegar a tiempo. No lo logra, por supuesto, pero Eddie no se ha marchado. No se ha cansado de esperar por él, quien estuvo a punto de plantarlo.

Lo distingue a la distancia, está de pie debajo de la horrible estatua del leñador, usando esos espantosos pantalones cortos y una camiseta color mostaza. Aún lleva el yeso en el brazo, pero eso es obvio, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se hizo la fractura, así que supone que estará allí un tiempo más, con su única firma plasmada en su superficie _(loser)_ y la corrección que el mismo Eddie le hizo _(lover)_. La «v» que usó para sustituir la «s» está chueca y se ve muy mal hecha. Richie pudo haberlo corregido mejor si se lo hubiera pedido, pero claro, Eddie no lo haría.

Es extraño, pero la idea de que su amigo haya dejado que alguien más firmara su yeso y no él, le hace sentir un poco enfadado. Enojo que se disimula bastante bien bajo los latidos de su corazón que toman más fuerza conforme se acerca.

—Hey —le saluda con voz temblorosa, deteniéndose frente a él y dejando caer la bici de puros nervios al bajarse.

Se siente como un idiota, se porta como un idiota, pero Eds no lo nota.

—Llegas tarde —le reclama y a pesar de que ha estado de pie bajo la sombra, sus mejillas están enrojecidas por el calor.

—No ha sido tanto tiempo —Rich se excusa y aunque ha tardado un poco en encontrar su voz, es la verdad, sólo ha llegado quince minutos tarde, que en tiempo Eddie "El paranoico" debía ser una eternidad.

—Hace demasiado calor —dice el castaño arrugando la nariz, descontento—. Hace calor y estoy sudando. Es asqueroso.

—Es verano, genio —le responde con ese tono de voz burlón que está acostumbrado a usar con él. Cuando comienza a ser un idiota.

O sea, siempre.

—Tal vez no estaría así si hubieras llegado a tiempo.

—Te compraré un helado, ¿de acuerdo? —dice exasperado y un poco aliviado de que pueda hablar con él como si no sintiera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en el pecho—. Así que deja de quejarte, por Dios.

Eddie parece contento con esa respuesta.

—Bien —responde y toma su bicicleta del suelo, dispuesto a encaminarse a la heladería. Richie lo sigue—. Que sea doble. Chocolate y menta.

—Una bola, Kaspbrak. No más —su amigo se encoje de hombros—. ¿Tu madre te ha dejado venir? —pregunta y Eddie desvía la mirada, así que probablemente la respuesta es «no»—. Te escapaste, ¿verdad?

—Si le hubiera dicho, me habría encerrado con llave en mi habitación.

—La señora K es una mujer dura, pero no tan dura como-

—¡No! Richie, no —el pelinegro levanta ambas manos en señal de paz—. Cómo sea, debo volver antes del atardecer. Es cuando se acaba su programa favorito.

—Un helado y luego de vuelta —promete y Eddie le sonríe causando una reacción que Richie jamás pensó que tendría:

Su corazón se detuvo por primera vez, robándole el aliento.

—Caminemos más rápido. En serio no soporto el calor —le dice el castaño aferrando el manubrio de la bici con la mano sana y apretando el paso.

Richie asiente llevando un puño a su pecho y golpeándolo, pidiéndole mentalmente a su corazón que vuelva a funcionar correctamente. Él le obedece pero de alguna manera, el muchacho no se siente igual que antes, como si algo estuviera cambiando, lentamente dentro de él.

Ambos chicos llegan a la nevería y cada uno ordena un helado en cono con una bola; Eddie de chocolate con menta y Richie de chocolate simple. El de lentes paga en la caja como ha prometido y luego se marchan. Ninguno menciona el tema de Eso o El club de los perdedores, no se siente correcto y si lo hicieran, probablemente todo se volvería realmente incómodo. Richard no sabe lo que su amigo piensa de Bill y su obsesión por terminar con el payaso, pero supone que al igual que él, no quiere morir y por eso se ha hecho a un lado. Él no pregunta y tal vez es por eso que están pasando un buen momento. Uno como en mucho tiempo no ha tenido, admite Rich.

—Y entonces mi padre dejó caer la taza de mamá. Ella estaba tan enojada, debiste ver su cara —comenta divertido.

—Puedo imaginármela —responde Eddie con su helado un poco derretido sobre su mano—. Seguro que lucía igual que tú cuando Stan rompió accidentalmente una de las páginas de tu cómic.

—¡Era un número importante!

—Todos lo son para ti, Richie.

Ambos ríen y continúan con la charla. El sol brilla alto en el cielo, calentándolo todo, pero ya no parece importarles, ni si quiera a Eddie cuyas mejillas lucen como un tomate.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vamos al árcade? —le propone de repente.

Riche sonríe, tenso. Buscando en su cabeza una buena excusa para no aceptar. No le cuesta encontrarla.

—Sólo tienes una mano, Eds. Te voy a hacer polvo.

—Nunca dije que yo jugaría. Además, a ti te gusta, ¿no?

—Hoy… hoy no tengo ganas —inventa porque aunque quisiera ir _no puede_—. Aquí también es divertido.

—Sí. Lo es —concuerda—. Creo que jamás habíamos salido sólo nosotros. Sigues siendo molesto, pero no tanto.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —le responde y de verdad se siente como uno.

Rich infla el pecho orgulloso de esas palabras.

Él paseo por el parque termina con el helado y los dos muchachos se sientan en la banca frente a la estatua del leñador, simplemente a hacer nada. Cerca de ellos hay una banda ensayando para el festival, así como un grupo de porristas que en sus uniformes saltan y dan vueltas como si estuvieran hechas de hule. Casi se siente como una tarde de verano cualquiera y sería así si no fuera por los carteles de «¿lo has visto?» que se encuentran pegados en todas partes. Derry es pequeño, Rich conoce a cada uno de los niños de esas fotos.

—¿Crees que es lo mejor? —pregunta Eddie de repente, probablemente pensando lo mismo que él—. Dejar a Bill solo, quiero decir.

Richie lo piensa por un instante.

—Somos niños, Eddie. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —él no responde—. Tal vez, si fuera alguno de ustedes el de esos letreros yo-

Rich se interrumpe de golpe y Eds lo mira antes de posar sus ojos en aquello que le ha hecho detener su discurso: Henry Bowers. Bowers y sus amigos que hacen que Richie se de cuenta de lo muy cerca que se encuentra sentado de Eddie y se aparte como si le quemara. Henry que le hace sentir insignificante y patético, temeroso como una liebre en día de caza. Richard debió suponer que algo así sucedería. Él árcade está a sólo un par de calles y cuando Bowers no tiene nada que hacer —o sea siempre— suele buscar a sus víctimas en el centro.

Ahora claramente él es el blanco.

—Vámonos, Eddie —le susurra a su amigo poniéndose de pie. La poca dignidad que le queda evitando que corra despavorido.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —pregunta el castaño con voz asustadiza—. ¿Qué hiciste, Richie? —pregunta de nuevo porque, por supuesto, siempre es su culpa—. ¿Por qué Bowers viene hacia acá? —agrega, pero ya se ha puesto de pie también.

Rich no tiene tiempo de responder. Henry se le adelanta apresurado el paso y plantándose frente a ellos con esa sonrisa maliciosa tan característica de él plasmada en su rostro. Ha ido con la intención de hacer daño, de eso no hay duda, e imaginándose a donde se encamina todo, Richie casi preferiría tener que enfrentar a Eso.

—Tozier, no te he visto mucho por aquí últimamente.

—Estaba muy ocupado pasándola con tu madre —responde en automático y arrepintiéndose al instante.

Eddie le reprende.

—Cállate, Richie.

Pero Bowers no parece alterado.

—Con mi madre, ¿eh? ¿Y que estaban haciendo? ¿Bordando carpetitas y chismeando sobre Brad Pitt? —Richie no responde—. ¿Eh? Contesta, maricón.

Tozier se tensa ante la mención de esa palabra, quedando completamente mudo mientras ella rebota dentro de su cabeza, como un agobiante eco que le impide reaccionar. Por un instante realmente quiere darse la vuelta y apoyarse de un amigo, pero está aterrado de ver a Eddie a la cara y descubrir que le repugna su existencia. Está aterrado de ser rechazado por él. Así que se queda allí, sin hacer ni decir nada, indefenso como nunca se ha sentido.

_Expuesto_.

No puede creer que su día perfecto ha terminado tan mal. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no salir de casa, lo estaba haciendo bien sin salir de ella. Allí nadie le llamaba maricón y le hacía sentir como la peor mierda del mundo. Allí nadie le hacía sentir ansioso, preguntándose si realmente era eso y si estaba siendo tan obvio. Allí sólo era Richie y nada más importaba.

—Responde, maldito homosexual —insiste el bravucón, sujetándolo de la camiseta y levantando el puño como si fuera a golpearlo, sin que Rich sepa cómo defenderse.

Se siente como si se lo mereciera.

—Déjalo, Bowers —interviene Eddie y suena aterrado pero de alguna manera logra que el idiota del Henry lo suelte y pose su atención en él.

—Eres igual que él, ¿cierto? Un jodido homo —le dice clavando uno de sus dedos en su pecho con fuerza—. ¿Qué? Están aquí en una cita?

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando —le responde y está siendo más valiente de lo que Tozier le ha visto ser nunca, aunque sus rodillas tiemblan—. Y será mejor que no te metas con nosotros.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Kaspbrak? —dice y se inclina sobre él con gesto amenazante.

—Oh, no —responde Eddie—. Pero tu padre está mirando hacia aquí. Justo detrás de ti.

Henry se aparta de inmediato, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada desorbitada. De repente se ha convertido en una hoja temblorosa llevada por el viento y verle así es tan satisfactorio que Richie apenas puede disimular la diversión, _casi_ está tentado a burlarse pero no es lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo, se conforma con saber que Bowers está tan asustado que ni sí quiera se detiene a corroborar que lo que Eds ha dicho es verdad. Simplemente les mira y les amenaza en voz apenas audible antes de retirarse, fingiendo que nada ha ocurrido.

_¿Quién es el marica ahora?_ Pregunta Rich mentalmente.

Ambos amigos sueltan un suspiro en el momento en que se ven libres de peligro. El señor Bowers no se ve por ningún lado, así que Eddie tuvo que haber mentido y Richard se siente tan jodidamente orgulloso de él. Les ha salvado la vida como un campeón. Le ha salvado la vida y la _dignidad_ como un campeón y se siente tan aliviado que no puede contener más la risa.

—Joder Eddie, parece que estás a punto de mojar tus pantalones —se burla, pero en realidad quiere decir «gracias».

—¿Aún no lo hago? —pregunta con voz temblorosa y Rich se ríe aún más.

—Has estado genial.

—Pues gracias. Realmente no quería ser golpeado —inspira y exhala—. De cualquier forma, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando? —pegunta—. Esto no es una cita… ¿cierto? —duda al final pero no luce incómodo. Richie se pregunta por qué.

—No, por supuesto que no —aclara y Kaspbrak continúa con su diatriba personal.

—No entiendo cuál es su problema, sinceramente.

Rich frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿A ti no te molestaría? —pregunta y aunque está aterrado de saber la respuesta, aguarda a por ella.

—¿Qué fueras gay? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Seguirías siendo tú, ¿verdad? Seguirías siendo el molesto Richie. Seguirías siendo mi amigo.

Rich contempla el rostro del chico frente a él, tan franco, tan sincero. No hay en sus ojos una sola señal de que esté mintiendo y eso le conmueve tanto que siente que podría llorar, pero no lo hace, porque él no es esa clase de chico. En su lugar sonríe, sonríe ampliamente mientras su corazón vuelve a latir desenfrenado, tan fuerte que es todo lo que puede escuchar en sus oídos. Mentalmente está hecho un lío pero emocionalmente va en una sola dirección; Eddie Kaspbrak con esos ridículos pantalones cortos y el yeso que él _realmente_ hubiera querido firmar. Eddie con su nariz redonda y mejillas enrojecidas por el calor del verano.

Simplemente Eddie.

—¿Richie? —le llama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Él niega. Pero ocurre mucho.

—Sólo estaba preguntándome si debería visitar a tu madre de nuevo —bromea, porque es la única manera de controlar los sentimientos que siempre han estado allí, pero él se negaba a ver.

—¡Mi madre! —le responde su amigo, alterado. Comenzando a caminar en dirección a dónde han dejado las bicicletas con Tozier siguiéndole de cerca—. Tengo que irme o moriré.

—Wow, de verdad pareces más asustado de ella que de que Bowers.

—No estoy de broma, Richie.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —ofrece con la esperanza de que él acepte, pero por supuesto no es así.

—Será peor si nos ve juntos.

—De acuerdo —le concede y no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —se despide el castaño subiendo a su bici.

Sin embargo, aún hay algo que Richie quiere decirle.

—¿Eds? —le llama antes de que se marche y él le mira—. Gracias—dice y le ha costado un poco de trabajo.

Eddie le mira por un instante como si quiera preguntar sobre _eso_, pero no lo hace, simplemente vuelve a sonreírle, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si ese detalle fuera más bien irrelevante y Rich está muy agradecido por eso también, porque si preguntara él no sabría qué decir. De todo el asunto sólo hay una cosa que tiene clara.

Una.

Eds se marcha después de eso y Richie le ve alejarse sin decir nada más, pero con tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta que realmente necesita desahogarse. Es un chico de trece años que ha descubierto cosas sobre sí mismo, así que es normal, lo que él no sabe es cómo, así que toma su bicicleta y comienza a pedalear sin estar muy seguro de a dónde dirigirse, de qué hacer. De alguna manera sabe que ir a casa no es la respuesta correcta.

Y no lo es.

Rich ha pedaleado por veinte minutos y ahora que ha llegado _allí_ ha descubierto que está en el lugar correcto. O al menos se siente de esa forma. Es como haber encontrado el camino después de andar a ciegas por mucho tiempo.

El chico baja de su vehículo y mira en ambas direcciones antes de acercarse al barandal del puente de los besos. No hay nadie, pero aún así se apresura a sacar la vieja navaja sin mucho filo que tiene guardada en su bolsillo por casualidad y en un impulso, comienza a tallar la madera hasta que los dedos le duelen, pero su alma ya no. En cada trazo liberando un poco de aquello que le atormentaba, regalándole paz porque ha descubierto que eso que ha sentido cada que Eddie se dirige a él, cada que esta en su presencia o escucha su voz —como cuando contestó su llamada esa tarde— tiene un nombre.

_R+E._

Es todo lo que dice su garabato. Un pequeño secreto que seguramente se llevará a la tumba pero del que se siente orgulloso.

Richie Tozier tiene catorce años y aunque aún no lo sabe, se ha enamorado por primera y última vez.


End file.
